Shirtless
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: I know you all were freaking out when you saw Eli shirtless on the promo for next season! Here's a one-shot on what i think happens! ; review a lot!


**Alright so this came to my mind while I was reading another Eclare story after watching the new promo for next season. The number one thing that stuck out to me, and probably everyone else, was when Eli was **_**freaking shirtless**_** in Clare's room and he mom walked in. So mostly a conversation between Clare and her mom, but does have an Eclare moment for ya'll. Enjoy.**

Clare was sitting in her living room watching some T.V. when the phone rang. She watched her mom walk down the stairs, all dressed up to go out with Glen to a dinner, and answer the phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, Clare its Eli should I tell him you're not home?"

"Mom, were not fighting." Clare laughed and stood up to take the phone and walked up the stairs.

"Why can't you stay down here?"

"Mom." Clare whined, but laughed it off as she continued her way to her room. "Hey Eli." Clare smiled.

"Hey, did I hear that you wanted your mom to tell me you weren't there?" Eli faked hurt over the phone. "Do you want to talk about something?" he dramatically cried.

"Yes, Eli I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me." Clare played Eli game.

"You liar! You said you loved me that we'd get married, own a farm, and have ten babies!"

"Okay, no way am I ever going to have ten kids and a farm?" Clare laughed and fell onto her bed.

"Well, the farm thing is stupid, but you're telling me you don't want to be pregnant and give birth ten times?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Maybe you'll end you being pregnant once with all ten. Would that make it better?"

"First off I don't think that's humanly possible and second, can we stop talking about me being pregnant." Clare laughed and then noticed her mom glaring at her. "Hold on." She said to Eli and pulled the phone away from her ear, covering the speaker. "We're just joking around, mom."

"You better be." She said before walking down the hall.

"Sorry about that." Clare said, talking with Eli again.

"No problem, what happened?"

"My mom doesn't understand what joking is."

"Well, I'd be a little freaked out too if my daughter was talking about being pregnant to her boyfriend."

"Okay I get your point. So, why'd you call in the first place?"

"I can't just call so I can hear my beautiful girlfriend's voice?"

"Well, being you I guess it'd 'be your style'." She mimicked his voice.

"Touché." Eli smirked over the phone. "But actually I wanted wondering if you wanted to hang out. Adam is on a date with Becky and I'm so bored." Eli groaned the last part.

"So, I'm your second choice! I can live with that." Clare giggled. "You could come over. My parents will be out." Clare said seductively.

"Ooooo, perfect." Eli smirked.

"Don't get any big ideas." Clare warned.

"Little ideas?"

"I guess." Clare sighed.

"So, I'll be over soon."

"Can't wait to see you." Clare smiled and hung up.

"Clare?" she looked up and noticed her mom in the door way. "Glen and I are going to head out. Now Jake is supposed to be home in an hour so if he's not, call us."

"If he just ends up coming home late can I yell at him?"

"Yes." Helen laughed.

"Ground him?"

"If it makes you feel better?"

"Kick him out of the house?"

"Now that's a little extreme."

"I don't think so." Clare joked.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Glen came up to Clare's mom.

"Yep, don't kick your brother out of the house." Helen smiled at Clare.

"Alright." Clare laughed and watched Glen kiss her mom and then walk away, smiling lovingly at each other.

Clare's smile dropped and she desperately wanted to be married, have the connection her and Glen had. Sure she was in love with Eli, but they only seemed to have certain moments when they would be madly in love and gaze into each other's eyes. She wanted to be like her mom and step- father, loving each other every second of the day, a huge shock heap of joy when they see each other, even from a distance. Clare wanted to have that feeling and she also wanted to show her feelings.

At the time, Clare and Eli hadn't gotten past kissing or first base and she had been thinking about it a lot more. She was obviously attracted to him and she had never seen him without clothes on. There were nights when she would just be looking up at her ceiling, imagining what his body looked like, at least the top half. She wondered what it would feel like, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't dream about kissing his chest.

Of course it worried her to let Eli see her body, even though she knew he loved it, but maybe he would take this step with her and not ask for anymore. She could just give him some pleasure and that'd be it, until next time they wanted to take another step.

Clare was even now, with her eyes closed, thinking about Eli being completely shirtless. She imagined running her hands and fingers down his stomach and feeling the muscles she knew he had. For some reason she could feel his lips kiss her neck and she moaned.

"Wow, Clare a little kiss is all it takes to get you to moan?" Clare's eyes snapped open to see Eli sitting on her bed.

"Eli! When did you get here?"

"A while ago, I saw your parents drive off, but I don't think they saw me." Eli smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

"Dreaming?"

"Well, you looked like you were dreaming. Your hands were moving around a bit."

"Oh, um I don't remember." They both chuckled and got comfortable on Clare's bed.

Eli leaned his back against the headboard with one arm wrapped around Clare as she cuddled into his chest. The images her mind had made came flooding back and she tried to push them away but they too control.

Clare sprang up and pushed Eli down onto her bed by his shoulders and attacked his mouth. Eli, of course, didn't mind seeing his girlfriend's wild side. He didn't get to see it much, but he sure did love it. She forced his mouth open with her lips and darted her tongue in, egging Eli's into a fierce battle, Clare actually winning for once. He moaned into the kiss, pulling away to roll Clare over onto her back and bite at her neck. He knew about her little vampire obsession, and it really helped him get her in the mood by biting and sucking at her flesh.

It was just Clare had imagined. Eli was on top of her and kissing her neck aggressively, it all seemed like a fantasy. She moved her finger tips under the hem of Eli button up shirt and felt his warm skin. She continued to move her hand more onto his skin. Once her fingers were all touching him she needed more and fast. Her whole hand sprang under his shirt and gripped his stomach. She felt Eli breath out of nose onto her skin when she did it and she sighed out at the act.

But feeling wasn't enough, she wanted to see it. She how his muscles tensed at her touch and how he would shiver. Clare pulled her hands out and gripped the clothing at the shoulders and started to pull up. This made Eli spring up and look down at his girlfriend's pleading face.

"What are you doing, Clare?"

"I just want….." Clare whispered sadly, eyeing his shirt and pouting like a child.

"You want me to take my shirt off?"

"Yeah." Clare sighed and smiled excitedly.

"You sure?"

"Yes Eli, please." She nodded fast, still smiling like a goof when an evil thought crept into Eli's mind.

He started to unbutton the shirt very slowly and kept his hands close to his body so that Clare could get any peaks. She stared at his chest, trying to see him. She moved around, tilting her head and squirming underneath him. He just continued to move slowly and not let her see anything.

"Eli! Why are you doing this to me?" Clare moaned and trashed around.

He smirked at her one last time before moving down to her neck again. Clare was once again thrown into her dream world and she need to see and kiss his upper body grew stronger. Eli had already unbuttoned his shirt and his hands were holding him up. Clare moved her hands to the open part, shuddering at feeling his skin, but she regained herself and pushed the clothing up. Eli helped by moving up so he could wiggle his arms out.

**This is the part where I noticed I was already to the third page and said holy crap. It's not even close to being done!**

Once his shirt was off, Eli sat up, Clare moving onto her knees, and let Clare's eyes wander around his body. He didn't mind Clare seeing him so exposed. He knew she'd never had gotten this far with any guy so she had nothing to compare him to, and it's was like he was some old fat guy. Sure he didn't have a six pack or much of any pack, but he was pretty built and muscular.

"What do you think Edwards?" Eli smirked at Clare's wide- eyed expression.

Clare smiled at his stomach before moving to give chaste kisses to it. She made her way up his body, even moved to kiss one of his breasts before ending with a kiss to his lips.

"You look really good."

"Well, I can't wait to see what you look like." Eli smirked down at her body.

"Oh, um, well you see." Clare nervously, moving to sit on the heels of her feet.

"You don't want me to see your body?" Eli asked, confused.

"Well, I mean….no. I don't." Clare shook her head, looking down ashamed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I'm ready for you to see me like that."

"Okay." Eli nodded.

"Okay? You're alright with that?"

"I don't want to pressure you. Plus, it didn't take long for me to see Julia topless after she saw me topless."

"It just seems so relieving."

"Well, yeah that's what happens when you're physical. Clare him sitting shirtless in front of you, and I know that it's not heard of much for guys to be insecure about being topless because we don't have private parts, but it's weird for me to be showing myself to you. I feel just as nervous as you."

"Thanks Eli. I'm sure it won't take me long."

"Well, no rush. I love you Clare."

"I love you too, Eli."

The two kissed softly for a few second before they pulled away. Eli smiled and got up to get him shirt back on. Clare smiled and watched him, enjoying the last few moments of him being half naked in front of her.

"By the way, you really looked great." Clare smiled shyly, looking down after she said it.

"I can't wait till we do this again. It's been so long for me." Eli smirked, picking up his shirt

"You should stay like that for just a while." Clare smiled innocently.

"Clare Edwards, what would your mother think?"

Clare giggle, biting her lips and then snatching Eli shirt out of his head, moving of her bed and near the door. Just then the door swung open and Mrs. Edwards was standing in the door way.

"Eli!" she shouted when she saw him shirtless. "Why are you naked in my house!?"

"Um, I uh…." Eli stuttered looking to Clare for help.

Helen followed his eyes and saw her daughter holding his shirt.

"Clare! Why does he not have a shirt on and you're holding his shirt?!"

"Mom, I can explain."

"Oh I'm sure you can. Eli, you need to go home right now." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Clare can I….. ?" he whispered the last part.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Clare gave him an apologetic look and threw him his shirt.

He quickly put it on and buttoned it while he walked out of her room.

000000000000000000000

Clare's mom had ordered to stay in her room and wait for her to come in. Her mom would always take some time to calm down before being about punish her. She said that even if she was mad, she wanted to make sure she was fair and heard both stories. Or in this case, Clare's.

Clare's head snapped up to her door when it started to creek open. She put her head down when she saw her mother's face. She waited and waited till her mom sat on the edge of the bed.

"Clare look at me." she said softly and Clare obeyed. "Why was Eli naked in your room?"

"He was just shirtless mom, gosh."

"Still." Her mom said harsher than before.

"I asked him to come over, we were kissing."

"But his shirt was off." Helen said dramatically.

"So?"

"Clare. I just want to know why he took it off, why you let him?"

"It wasn't his idea mom, it was mine."

"Why'd you want him to do that?"

"Because I love him and I wanted to be closer to him."

"Oh, Clare you two weren't going to….." her mom stopped to let Clare fill it in.

"No, oh, mom!"

"I just thought."

"No! Oh my gosh no! I just wanted to be more physical with him, but not that physical."

"Why did you feel the need to be more physical?"

"Because I see how you and Glen act and I want something like that. I don't want to do what you guys do, but I want to get as close as I can. And I know I _can_ have sex but I don't want to. I'm not even comfortable with showing him myself."

"Honey, I've noticed things about you and I have to ask. Do you still believe in abstinence?"

"Ever since you and dad divorced I don't know. I'll figure it out when and if it comes to that. Is that alright?"

"Yes, honey that's fine. But you were going to take your clothes off?"

"Well mom, not that time and probably not the next or the next, but one day I will and it might be sooner than we think." Her mom nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "I want you to be okay with that. Are you?"

"I just want you to be safe, and don't let him pressure you or anyone else."

"Eli's not like that, not at all. And other people have to right sticking their nose in my personal life." Clare said confidently, smiling proudly at the end.

"That's my girl. So you were just doing this to feel closer?"

"I love him and I wanted to show it. Plus I had been fantasizing for so long."

"Clare!" her mother laughed at the blush on her daughter's cheek.

"I can't believe I just told you that." Clare laughed along.

"Well, I can understand what it's like to have wants of being closer to someone." Clare smiled at her mom, loving the acceptance. "Believe it or not I was seventeen once."

"I do, and I'm glad." They hugged each other and Mrs. Edwards kissed her forehead before leaving Clare to sleep.

A few minutes after she had left Clare's phone went off, signaling she got a text. She answered it and smiled, then laughed.

_From: Eli_

_Hey, I hope everything went okay and that you aren't mad. But if you are you'll be happy to know I'm shirtless. ;)_

Clare sighed and put her phone away, ready to dream about what her and Eli would do next.

**Reading this over I think there's a good possibility it could go something like this. If it does I'm going to flip my shit! Review!**


End file.
